


I Wish Destiny Would Lose Our Number

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:NYR 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ando does a little soul-searching not only about his best friend but also about his role in their' adventure to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish Destiny Would Lose Our Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van Donovan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Van+Donovan).



 

 

Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to NBC Television and is the creation of Tim Kring; it is not mine. Written for Van Donavan in the NYR 2007 challenge, featuring Ando and Hiro,

"I Wish Destiny Would Lose Our Number" by Karen

Ando had to admit that as insane as his best friend's Hiro's crazy story about having the ability to bend time and space had sounded, he had been willing to indulge him because it also had afforded a chance to get away from Japan, their jobs and go to the America.

Given that they would be going to Las Vegas certainly had been a big factor in his decision to accompany Hiro and the fact, that Las Vegas held any number of attractions.

One of those attractions included a certain blonde American woman named Nikki Sanders that Ando had had a crush on for some time, based on what he had seen in her web videos.

The reality had been just a bit different from his daydreams, but all in all, he had been glad that he went.

The only problem was, he wished that Hiro would stop nattering on about destiny, not that he minded, if there was one thing about Hiro that he admired and liked, it would have to be the other man's innate enthusiasm and pluck. Admittedly, sometimes it got on his nerves, and sometimes he considered it a bit too far-fetched to be of much use, it still had to give Hiro credit for believing.

Speaking of belief, hearing about it Hiro's powers was one thing, actually seeing them firsthand was quite another; it had literally and figuratively opened up his to a whole another world of possibility, including the times it had come in handy.

Giving up all of that money that he had won gambling thanks to Hiro's stated ability to bend time and space had been a wrench, but in retrospect, they were probably better off without it. And it was not like they were entire without resources.

Later on, in the middle of the desert just outside of Las Vegas, when Hiro had stopped time, holding the pieces of concrete, sand, road, and several tons of exploding car suspended in midair, even Ando's hard-earned skepticism had finally taken a backseat to his wide-eyed wonder.

Something truly remarkable was at work here, that was as plain as the nose on his face, to borrow a time-honored English cliché, and more than anything else, Ando Masahashi wanted to be part of it, destiny or no destiny.

When they finally left Las Vegas for Odessa Texas, finally the trail and a hunch and a rather cryptic phrase, save the cheerleader, save the world, sometimes all the enthusiasm for following the dictates of destiny got to be a bit trying after a while.

Upon reaching Odessa, Texas, they never got within spitting distance of a cheerleader, instead what they had found were a roadside diner and very friendly locals, and a girl that Hiro had fallen in love with and as far as he could tell, she had returned his feelings.

Ando was happy for his best friend, except for one thing, she was dying, and Hiro, being Hiro had wanted to save her.

Moving heaven and earth was one made for a wonderful plot in the films and stories that he enjoyed watching, but it only worked in the world of make-believe. However, he did not believe it would work in the mundane everyday world of reality; Ando shrugged and reached across the table where he sat in the roadside diner, uncapped the bottle and poured another runnel of maple syrup over plate of waffles.

As good as they were and as friendly as the folks in the diner are, he wished that Hiro would get back from wherever the hell he went when he teleported.

Ando did not have to understand much in the way of exactly how Hiro's powers worked or the nature of theoretical physics, but even he had to admit as far as destiny went, he might wish that it would leave them alone every once in a while.

Somehow, of late, it seemed just about everyone had their cell phone number, and it wasn't as if they had left toll free 1-800 numbers so they could call back and demand to be taken off the call list, or nice, pragmatic, realistic solution to their problems.

Ando sighed, looked down and sighed, reached up to run his hands through his short-cropped shaggy black hair and decided to stand up and go look out the front door again. Just at the moment, Ando's eyes went wide in mingled shock and amazement, because it seemed as if his thoughts had literally conjured his best friend out of thin air, because there he was, standing silhouetted in a slanting triangle of fading sunlight, half-in, and half-outside the doorway.

"Hiro"! shouted Ando, weariness and bad mood evaporating as quickly as he nearly knocked over his table and his chair in his rush to welcome back his friend.

"Did you do it! Did you save Charlie?" You have no idea how glad I am to see you!

Hiro glumly shook his head. "I failed. I couldn't save her."

"I'm. Well," Ando began and then trailed off into an awkward pause as he pulled Hiro all the way inside the diner and back to his table, "I'm sorry, but maybe you might have to just accept that it was not meant to be. Changing the past I mean."

"Charlie, should not have had to die because of me. When that man came, and..."

"Look, I know this is not how you would have wanted it to turn out, but remember, we have a mission, remember?"

"You are absolutely correct, my friend," Hiro sighed and then darted a glance at as they yet an uneaten stack of waffles on Ando's plate. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No, thank you," Ando replied as he shoved the plate towards Hiro. "Here, eat, you could use it, and we might have a long road ahead of us."

"Thank you," Hiro replied and began to eat.

Ando realized something he had never even considered before: There might be something more than a sense of wonder and adventure to their journey, something that would truly make a difference if and when they were to succeed; and not just because one person had already died, and he had really liked Charlie.

Hiro needed his help and both as a friend and as an ally.

In the back of his mind Ando thought, "There might be something to this destiny thing after all, and even heroes need sidekicks. So, Hiro, here's to you, your batman to my Robin, but we might negotiate on that last one.' Ando smiled and as soon as they were done eating and paid their bill, they left the diner with a renewed sense of purpose in their mission.


End file.
